


(title is a WIP)

by lovenotLOVE



Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: @myself: ....yikes :/, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Tags May Change, Work In Progress, avert your eyes daveed and anthony, cis female reader, i'm sort of sorry, no smut...... yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 15:04:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10993368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovenotLOVE/pseuds/lovenotLOVE
Summary: During your night at the Gamma Conference, you meet two mysterious alphas that seem to take a liking to you.





	(title is a WIP)

_ Well, _ this  _ is a busy parking lot. _

 

That is your first thought as you park your car outside of the large convention center hosting this year’s annual Gamma Conference, a place where 18-or-older alphas, betas, and omegas from all over the city can meet each other. At the beginning of every conference, you always walk in with the objective of…  _ courting _ an alpha, but end up walking out dissatisfied and horny. This year, however, you’re determined to  _ get some _ .

 

As you begin the short walk to the entrance booth, you try to take in your surroundings. Adults of all ages and genders- mostly younger women, like you- are crowding around each other in a desperate attempt to be first in line to receive their tickets and pins, and you shiver despite the body heat surrounding you. You peer up ahead at the convention center, a circular one-story building with a large field surrounding it, and see that the tables in the field are decorated with red balloons. A large white banner reading “Welcome to the 50th Annual Gamma Conference” is strung just above the glass doors leading into the center.

 

Suddenly, a line starts to form, so you move to stand in the line. About 40 people are lucky enough to be in front of you. You sigh in slight exasperation, pulling out your phone to look at as you move forward in line. After about 30 minutes, you’re up to the front of the line, and you tell the person sitting at the front desk your name. They peer at the list of attendees on their clipboard, smile, and hand you a ticket, along with a large black pin with an omega symbol on it to indicate your “type” to the other partygoers.

 

Looking around, you notice that only a few people are in the field surrounding the convention center, so you walk inside the convention center to get into the meat of the Conference. Inside of the building, there is a lobby area filled with tables to relax and eat at, separated from the main area. Your legs are tired from standing in line for half an hour, so you sit down to rest before going into the main area.

 

About a minute after you sit down, you feel the table move slightly under your arm. You ignore it, before realizing that somebody has sat down at the table. You look up to see who it is, and _ swoon _ .

 

It's an alpha.

 

A  _ hot _ alpha.

 

Oddly enough, the first thing you notice about this alpha is his hair. It’s cloudlike, black, and tumbles just down to his collarbone (this makes you want to pull it while-- never mind that for now), and it frames his sculpted jawline perfectly. You would spend more time gazing at this alpha, but realize that you might get caught. With this in mind, your eyes begin to rapidly examine his body then, making notes of all the distincitve things that make this alpha stand out: perfectly muscled arms, a defined six-pack (from what you can tell), and smooth skin that reminds you of rutilated quartz. The alpha seems to notice you looking at him, and turns to the side to make conversation. When he turns his head to look at you, you make  _ direct eye contact with the most beautiful eyes you’ve ever seen. _ They’re a deep, intense brown, and you’re thunderstruck by how many emotions they seem to show at once. You shiver. Yep, you’re screwed- in hopefully more ways than one.

 

“Heya.” Oh  _ Lord, _ he’s got accent- an American one, but still. You can’t tell where in the country it’s from, and it makes your intestines twist in the most pleasurable way.

 

“Hi.” You smile back, hoping your current…  _ state _ isn’t too obvious. “So… are you here with anyone else?”

 

“Yeah, one of my friends. We’re planning on picking up an omega and bringing them home with us.” Okay, you  _ have _ to have imagined the once-over that the alpha gave you… or not. This alpha seems pretty blunt with what he wants. Deciding to take your chances, you parry back.

 

“Oh, really? What a coincedence; I came here to look for  _ one _ alpha to take me home, but…” you pause for dramatic effect, “ _ two _ is fine.”

 

“You’re good.” he chuckles. “Oh, it looks like my friend is here.” The alpha stands up a bit and cups his hands over his mouth, yelling, “hey! Ramos! Get over here!” Another alpha, presumably “Ramos,” strolls over to the two of you.

 

“Hey, Diggs. How’s it going? Did ya’ meet anyone ye-” the second alpha turns to you, and your heart beats even faster than it already was.  _ Two _ alphas? And both are hot? Lord have mercy on you.

 

The second alpha has shoulder-length curls, just like the first one, but they’re in ringlets and more of a honey-brown color. He’s well-built, too, if not somewhat shorter and leaner than the other alpha, and there are freckles all over his cream-colored skin. To top it all off, he has beautiful hazel eyes that you could stare into for days.

 

“Well, well, well, I see you’ve found an omega,” he smirks at you, and you can feel your heat intensify, “nice work.”

 

“Thanks. I like to think I have…” the first alpha pauses for dramatic effect, just like you, “ _ good taste _ .” He winks at you and sticks his tongue out, causing you to fall into speechlessness. Your throat tightens, and you can’t help but blush. You pray for some kind of divine intervention.

 

“Hey!” you hear a familiar voice from behind you, and you look up. You sigh in relief at who you find- it’s your friend, a beta.

 

“Hi!” you exclaim, standing up as best as you can. “What are you doing here?” You can feel the two alphas’ gazes burning into your back, but you don’t care. Maybe you’re making them jealous. Your heart flutters at the thought.

 

“Oh, I just thought I’d look around a bit; see who I find.” You grab your friend’s forearm and slowly start to walk away with them.

 

“Nice.” You look back at the two alphas. “Well, uh… see you two later, I guess?”

You’re met with twin smirks, and it’s all you need to know.


End file.
